wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spamo Magazine
Oficjalny tygodnik o Spamo Wiki, wydawany na WO, Iksde Wiki, Spamowanko Wiki, Szkoła Wiki i Burrito Empire. thumb|Logo czasopisma Opisuje on historię, zwyczaje, kultowe firmy/rzeczy oraz inne ciekawostki o państwie. Numer 1 - 05.01.19 #Figurka Spamomienina I razem z jego mieczem. #Komiks "początki Spamo Wiki" #Ludzie Wybitni: Opis Spamomienina I #Kultowe rzeczy: Bigos Kopernika #Tym się żyło! - najgorętsze historie i legendy Spamo: Samozwańczy sędzia ze Spamomieninowa #To się oglądało: Epic Battle of SPAMSSSS #Zadanie: Doprowadź poszukiwacza przygód przez labirynt do grobu Spamomienina #Zadanie: Znajdź różnice - Siedziba lidera w 321 pne #Zadanie: O nie! Spamopedysta włamał się do archiwum Spamo i wyrzucił cenne zabytki do śmieci! Znajdź je wszystkie! #Konkurs: Narysuj najlepszego Spamomienina I (zwycięzca dostanie płytę z filmem Epic Batle of SPAMSSS a jego praca zostanie pokazana w następnym numerze) #Zwiastun następnego numeru Numer 2 - 13.01.19 sory za spóźnienie sie były niestety problemy technicne ale juz jestesmy #Figurka Dana Bagno i płyta z pierwszym sezonem serialu "Dan Bagno" #Komiks "Ostateczne zadanie Dana" #Ludzie Wybitni: Spaniun III #Kultowe rzeczy: Spamoburger #Tym się żyło! - najgorętsze historie i legendy Spamo - szalony weteran II wojny spamowej #To się oglądało: Dan Bagno #Z kartek historii: Podróże kolonialne Spaniuna III #Pokazanie zwycięzcy konkursu #Zadanie: Przeprowadź bezpiecznie Spaniuna III przez dżunglęthumb|Zwycięska praca Braktraxa #Zadanie: Pomóż Danowi Bagno znaleźć wszystkie śmieci na bagnie #Zadanie: Pomóż twórcy Spamoburgera znaleźć wszystkie składniki do niego #Konkurs: Narysuj najlepszego Dana Bagno (zwycięzca dostanie pudełko ze wszystkimi sezonami serialu, a jego praca zostanie pokazana w następnym numerze) #Zwiastun następnego numeru Numer 3 - 19.01.19 #Figurka superrobota powerrengerow i płyta z pierwszym filmem z serii golgolpowerangers #Komiks "zjednoczenie spamo" #Komiks "atak rengerów" #Ludzie wybitni: Wiktus Spomen #Kultowe rzeczy: Leki na czeki (tabletki) #Tym się żyło - najgorętsze historie i legendy Spamo - Makabryczny fan rocknrolla #To się oglądało: Golgolpowerrangers i sentaifight #Z kartek historii: Rozbicie dzielnicowe Spamo thumb|Zwycięska praca Lloyda #Pokazanie zwycięzcy konkursu #Zadanie: Pomóż Wiktusowi Spomenowi dostać się do pałacu liderskiego by ogłosić się liderem Spamo #Zadanie: Pomóż Rengerom odnaleźć wszystkich złoczyńców w mieście #Zadanie: Wymyśl własnego leka na czeka #Konkurs: Narysuj najlepszego powerrengera (zwycięzca dostanie wszystkie filmy z serii golgolpowerengers i sentaifight) #Zwiastun następnego numeru Numer 4 - 26.01.19 #Figurka kudlatego z bajek o spamie (ma aż 150 funkcji) #Komiks "Sto lat krwi" #Komiks "bajki o spamie" #Ludzie wybitni: Przyjaciele Spamomienina #Kultowe rzeczy: Spamdrinks #Tym się żyło - Zaginione bliźniaki z wsi Strogonowska thumb|Zwycięska praca 2054 #To się oglądało: Bajki o spamie #Z kartek historii: Wojna spamostuletnia #Pokazanie zwycięzcy konkursu #Zadanie: Przeanalizuj podane informacje i zaznacz miejsca na mapie Spammingy, na które przygotujesz atak #Zadanie: Pomóż kudlatemu pokonac tonosa nie używając więcej niż 10% jego siły #Zadanie: Pomóż wybranemu przyjacielowi Spamomienina I dostać się na tron liderowski po jego śmierci #Konkurs: Narysuj najlepszego kudlatego (zwycięzca dostanie wszystkie sezony bajek o spamie) #Zwiastun następnego numeru Numer 5 - 01.02.19 sorry za wczesne wydanie ale inaczej sie nie da #Figurka Drontuli z Krew ze Spamu #Komiks "krew ze spamu" #Komiks "bezkrólewie" #Ludzie wybitni: Spamint II, Darpus Sperts #Kultowe rzeczy: Wikiowe targi #Tym się żyło - nawiedziony sierociniec z Spatkowathumb|Zwycięska praca Primaryhelpa #To się oglądało: Krew ze spamu #Z kartek historii: Przejęcia wiceliderów #Pokazanie zwycięzcy konkursu #Zadanie: Pomóż gościowi wydostać się z zamku Dontuli #Zadanie: Pomóz Spamintowi II albo Darpusowi Spertowi ogłosić się liderem Spamo #Zadanie: Kup coś na wikiowych targach #Konkurs: Narysuj Dontulę (zwycięzca dostanie wszystkie ksiązki i filmy z serii krew ze spamu) #Zwiastun nastepnego numeru Numer 6 - 10.02.19 sorry za spóźnienie sie ale było całkiem słabo ostatnio #Figurka Pandzila z serii filmów o tym samym tytule #Komiks "pandzil" #Komiks "dynastia" #Ludzie wybitni: Dynastia Spamig #Kultowe rzeczy: Strona Czas na SPAM #Tym się żyło - duchy na drzewie w mieście drzewołaz thumb|zwycięska praca 2054 #To się oglądało: Panzil #Z kartek historii: Podboje dynastii Spamig #Pokazanie zwycięzcy konkursu #Zadanie: Pomóż doktorowi Stumumumumump zniszczyć Pandzila #Zadanie: Pomóż wybranemu władcy z dynastii Spamig wygrać wojnę #Zadanie: Czas na SPAM - spamuj! #Konkurs: Narysuj Pandzila (wygląda jak godzilla, zwycięzca dostanie wszystkie filmy z tego) #Zwiastun następnego numeru Numer 7 - 17.02.19 #Figurka Stroma Spimeno #Komiks "Spimeno spameno" #Komiks "apokalipsa spamu" #Ludzie wybitni: Strom Spimeno #Kultowe rzeczy: Nope nope cut the nopes #Tym się żyło - kurna nie wiem to i tak fakowe historie usuwamy ten dział #To się oglądało: Apokalipsa spamu #Z kartek historii: Upadek Dynastii Sturm thumb|Gerry wygrywa (o kurna godzilla) #Pokazanie zwycięzcy #Zadanie: pomóz Stromowi Spimeno zabić Marketa Sturma i przejąć władze #Zadanie: Cut the nopes #Zadanie: Posadź spam gdzie popadnie zanim apokalipsa spamu nastanie #Konkurs: Narysuj swoje wyobrażenie Apokalipsy Spamu (zwycięzca dostanie spamoburgery z 1916) #Zwiastun Numer 8 - 02.03.19 sorry for spóźnienie wielkie im apologising lmao #Figurka Spiata Spameno #Komiks "nudny pokój spiata lmao" #Komiks "siedem lat" #Ludzie wybitni: Spiat Spameno #Kultowe rzeczy: Spamowa edycja #Tym się żyło: wait to miało być suniete lmao #To się oglądało: Alien spam attac #Z kartek historii: Wojna spamosiedmioletnia thumb|Spamoburgery z 1916 wędrują do Braktraxa #Pokazanie zwycięzcy #Zadanie: Pomóż Spamo Wiki w końcu wygrac tą wojne spamosiedmioletnią #Zadanie: Zdobądź spamową edycję #Zadanie: Odpieraj atak kosmitów #Konkurs: Narysuj czeki na leki (pierwowzór leków na czeków używany w wojnie spamosiedmioletniej) (zwycięzca dostanie jedyny zachowany czek na lek datowany na 1874) #Zwiastun Numer 9 - 27.07.19 wielki powrót jej #Figurka jakiegoś zamaskowanego wrestlera #Komiks "historia SWF" #Komiks "BE vs KE" #Ludzie wybitni: Generał Mark Spammis i jego syn (dowódcy spamo w wojnie be vs ke z 1981-1983) #Kultowe rzeczy: Czeki na leki (nie) #To się oglądało: Spamo Wrestling Federation #Z kartek historii: Wojna BE vs KE 1981-1983 #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|Czek Braktraxa (czek na lek z 1874 leci do ciebie) #Zadanie: Pomóż BE odeprzeć atak KE i Spamopedii #Zadanie: Stwórz swojego własnego wrestlera #Zadanie: Odbierz Czek na lek #Konkurs: Narysuj mecz wrestlingowy (zwycięzca dostanie maskę jakiegoś wrestlera z lat 60) #Zwiastun Numer 10 - 18.08.19 joł joł jesteśmy #Figurka astronauty i rakieta #Komiks "kosmos spamowy" #Komiks "trzydzieści" #Ludzie wybitni: Famus Spameno oraz załoga Spamkos 28 #Kultowe rzeczy: Rakieta "Spamkos 28", pierwsza która dostała się na księżyc Spamo Wiki #To się oglądało: Kosmos dla każdego (program pokazujący misję kosmiczne na żywo) #Z kartek historii: Wojna Spamotrzydziestoletnia #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|Po ciężkiej walce, Gerremu udało się zdobyć maskę wrestlera z lat 60 #Zadanie: Doleć na księżyc Spamo wiki #Zadanie: Pokonaj antyspamera #Zadane: Skonstruuj własną rakietę kosmiczną #Konkurs: Narysuj misję kosmiczną (zwycięzca dostanie miniaturową replikę rakiety Spamkos 28) #Zwiastun Numer 11 - 31.08.19 koniec sierpnia * #Figurka jakiegoś złego z Inwazji z realistycznymi narządami i flakami #Komiks "Inwazja" #Komiks "Wojna Spamowa" #Ludzie wybitni: Spamaken Spameno #Kultowe rzeczy: Leki na czeki (bomby) #To się oglądało: Inwazja (wersje gerrego) #Z kartek historii: I Wojna Spamowa #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|lloyd by wygrał ale mu się nie chciało wstawić normalnego zdjęcia to trzymaj tą rakietę braktrax i wracaj na discorda #Zadanie: Pokonaj Spamopedię w I Wojnie Spamowej #Zadanie: wyrwij komuś flaki #Zadanie: narysuj własne leki na czeki bomby #Konkurs: narysuj Leki na Czeki (mogą być albo bomby albo tabletki) (zwycięzca dostanie paczkę z lekami na czekami) #Zwiastun Numer 12 - 7.9.2019 69 jednak nie #Figurka Spamela #Komiks "Spamel antyspamer" #Komiks "Wojna poraz drugi" #Ludzie wybitni: Spakurn Spameno #Kultowe rzeczy: Zupa smaugowa #To się oglądało: Spamel #Z kartek historii: II Wojna Spamowa #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|Lloyd wygrał leki na czeki ~~dla swojej żony~~ #Zadanie: Stwórz swoją własną nieskończoną historię Spamela #Zadanie: Zrzuć leki na czeki na Spamopedię #Zadanie: Zabij smauga dla zupy smaugowej #Konkurs: Narysuj bitwę Spamela z Antyspamerem (zwycięzca dostanie Nieskończoną historię Spamela całą trylogię w wersji książkowej) #Zwiastun Numer 13 - 14.09.2019 akurat w 13 numerze madeon #Figurka Jaśka #Komiks "Życie Jaśka" #Komiks "Madeon to srameon" #Ludzie wybitni: Madeon Spameno (tak jakby) #Kultowe rzeczy: Spamocar #To się oglądało: Saga Jaśka #Z kartek historii: Droga Madeona do władzy (huy że miał ją zapewnioną od początku) #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|kurna nwm co tu napisać to żona lloyda #Zadanie: Osiągnij to wszystko co jasiek osiągnął w pierwszym życiu jaśka #Zadanie: Jako Gideon ucieknij zanim Madeon cię zabije #Zadanie: Skonstruuj właśny Spamocar #Konkurs: Narysuj tą słynną scenę z Życia Jaśka Reaktywacja gdzie Jasiek sra wszystkim (zwycięzca dostanie wszystkie seozny serialu) #Zwiastun Numer 14 - 28.09.19 #Figurka Gideona Spameno razem z pistoletem liderskim #Komiks "Powstanie gideonowskie" #Komiks "20:54" #Ludzie wybitni: Gideon Spameno #Kultowe rzeczy: Spamowa lampka (odznaka dla założyciela spamo) oraz Pistolet Liderski #To się oglądało: Przygody rzeczy #Z kartek historii: Powrót Gideona na Spamo #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|wygrywa gerry (100% accurate) #Zadanie: Odbij Spamo z rąk Spamopedii #Zadanie: krzycz tak jak 2054 ile się da #Zadanie: stwórz własną przygodę rzeczy #Zadanie: wkręć spamową lampkę #Zadanie: Narysuj pistolet liderski #Konkurs: Narysuj całą paczkę ze spamo z lat 2014-2018 (zwycięzca dostanie 100 ton spamoburgerów i tyle samo leków na czeków) #Zwiastun Numer 15 - 05.10.2019 last numero #Spam w czystej formie #Komiks "Koniec i początek spamu" #Komiks "4 lata świetności" #Komiks "Pou" #Ludzie wybitni: paczka ze Spamo z lat 2014-2018 #Kultowe rzeczy: Spamo Wiki #To się oglądało: Pou #Z kartek historii: Ostatnie 4 lata Spamo #Pokazanie zwycięzcythumb|Każdy...thumb|Wygrywa! (poza jaśkiem bo nie chce mu się wchodzić) #Zadanie: Stwórz swój własny świat wg Pou #Zadanie: Zabij staffa który chce ukraść Spam #Zadanie: Rozprzestrzeniaj Spam REDAKCJA SPAMO BŁAGAZINE DZIĘKUJE KAŻDEMU KTÓRY POMÓGŁ UKSZTAŁTOWAĆ SPAMO W LATACH 2014-2018 NEVER FORGET F * Kategoria:Czasopisma